dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Elements
The Elements are clones that were created by Flux using human DNA and Z Crystals from Alola. They were intended to become his generals for his clone army, but after seeing a practice run with Dragon, deemed them too dangerous and locked them in capsules. But when his ship sank and the explosion before that...they awoke. The Elements are very dangerous, able to adapt to anything and have been programmed to eliminate any and All Enhanced, plus the extras consisting of the hero groups. But now, they want to rule the universe's, be it by force if necessary. There are 18 members, all based around the known Pokemon types, and each able to use that types specific moves along with hidden abilities unique to them. Normal- The Elements resident Brains of the operation. He likes to tinker with new things brought to the ship by taking them apart and study them at the smallest level. Not much of a fighter, he prefers to study the opponent from afar, using his hidden ability to completely study his opponent down to their strengths and weaknesses with only a single glance. Fire- You could say that Fire is the teams resident ‘Natsu’. In fact, Fire is basically a walking torch, able to control his flames to a major degree to points where they build up enough to erupt in volcanic level bursts from his hands. Water- A more calm and rational member of the Elements, able to control water on massive scale, shown by making a large air bubble by pushing out all water. However, this requires a extremely poeten meditative state, and prolonged use without food or drink completely drains Water’s power and leaves him exhausted and into a near hibernative state. Grass- One of the youngest members of the elements aside from Fairy, Grass seems a bit out of the loop when it comes to fighting. The other elements seem to deny her any chance of fighting, preferring her skills in the kitchen. Though even with her child like body, she deeply cares for her fellow Elements. She can control Plant life much like Ibara Shiozaki, but her power isnt confined to vines on hair much how like Ibara’s vine quirk works. She is able to make massive stalks and vines erupt from the ground from nowhere, make large fists made of brambles and so on. Electric- The more tech saavy member of the Elements. This was proven when he repaired the Dark Cruiser to flyable condition. He likes to keep things on a schedule and does not really much have any akin to going off it. He can generate massive watts of electricity, because his whole body is one big power plant in a small body. Ghost- One of the more special members of the Elements. She is a very serious battler and can hold a grudge. Her special ability allows her to pass through solid objects and float in the air. Fight- Fight was the first Element to cross the Path of our Heroes. He doesn't seem interested in world domination, he only seeks the way of the warrior, fighting the most worthy opponents. He has been gifted the ability to completely master any sort of fighting related ability within a matter of minutes and make them his own. Psychic- The first Element to make landfall on a Universe, Psychic means well and is very dangerous. Although now on Zexi’s group, she was definitely a force of power with the Heroes on Cho-Taiyo island. She possesses massive Psychic power far beyond even the most powerful Psychic-Types like Mewtwo or Alakazam, able to perform psychic type moves. She also has the ability to read another person’s mind via telepathy. Rock- A large giant of a man that overshadows normal human beings. Rock is considered a massive tank when it comes to roles of the Element’s members. He can alter his size and can take any attack like its nothing. He has a very soft heart for someone his size, and the slightest insult or hurtful remark will drive him to sorrow. Ground- Ground is considered Rocks close friend, almost like his brother. While a very amazing fighter, he is also very laid back and tends to go with the flow with everything. His ability allows him to change the ground from solid to soft in an instant. Steel- Steel is another serious battler who tends to assist Electric with chores such as welding and making parts. He can morph and manipulate any sort of metal as well as merge with it, making it part of his being. Fairy- Fairy is the second only youngest Element, and loves to play around, even when fighting. But don't underestimate her, she has massive amounts of power. With the ability to fly, project Moon Blasts, and even cancel out magic, even if she is a joker, she is not someone to take lightly. Poison- Poison may seem like an innocent and needy damsel in distress, but in reality...she’s anything but. Her skin is covered in small toxins and can secrete poison from her hands that will kill any person within an hour if not treated immediately. The Dimensional heroes will have to stay witty and not be fooled by Poisons tricks. Flying- Fast, sharp kicks… and a total airhead. Yep, that describes flying to a T. He fights well, even able to slash ships in half. He doesn't like Liars, but cant even tell if they're telling the truth or not. If you try to get a killing shot in him, you might just see some shades of Shizuo in him as he glares at you. But beware, these guys don’t seem to be able to be killed so run if you do by accident. Ice- Ice is one of the more cold hearted members but shows some signs of care such as taking food to Water in order to help rebuild his strength. He has the ability to freeze anything he comes in contact with, almost like the sentient part of Todoroki’s cold half. Bug- Bug is… well.. She's got four arms. Oh, and she's also got compound eyes, but the rest of her is human. No one seems to know why Bug was made that way. Bug believes it was because of an error when she was being designed. Regardless, she uses her abilities pretty well. She has inscelt like abilities, able to shoot silk from her arms, fly using wings from her back, and use her multiple arms to rapidly put the beat down on someone. But despite all this… she's not much for fighting. Maybe there is one among the elements that doesnt agree with the ways Dragon is putting up. Dark- Dark is like all shadowy men, very negative and morbid. That doesn't mean you can count him out when it comes to a fight. He seems to share a deep bond with Psychic and was extremely depressed when she didn’t return and believes her dead. Dragon- The Self appointed leader of the Elements, and the most dangerous. His creation was more special as he was used with not just human dna, but dna from dragons as well. He just might have been flux’s greatest creation. Category:Groups